clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockabye
The thirteenth episode of Season 7. Summary In the mid-season premiere, the morning after Homecoming brings even more drama to Clearwater. Things seem to be going well for Wendy and Jeff, but a looming concern might make Wendy go of the rails. Meanwhile, Caylee and Jeremy are both finding it hard to resist their former flames and make a pact to not fall back into bad habits. And with Eliza in the hospital, guilt starts to take over Dex over her assault, threatening his positive mental stasis. Main Plot After finding it impossible to keep ignoring the symptoms, Wendy makes a revelation involving her health which might ruin things with Jeff before they even get started. Sub Plot After continuously running into Liam and Jamie, Caylee and Jeremy are scared they might give in and spark things back up with their former lovers. Trying hard to keep their hearts safe, they hatch up an interesting bet to ensure neither falls back into the rut. Third Plot Eliza is hospitalized with a concussion following her assault and still shaken over what happened. Although she doesn't blame him, Dex still feels extremely responsible and starts to see himself slipping back into the pit of depression. Will he be able to pull himself back out? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit, Anne-Marie, and Sean Paul. *This is the first episode to not feature Danielle Hooper since Vampire Money (1), which broke her 86 episode streak. *Eliza sustains a concussion from her attack in the previous episode. *Wendy discovers she is pregnant. *This episode marks the start of the Wendy-Jeff Relationship. *Annie reveals she gave her baby up for adoption. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Tom Holland' as Jeff Atkin *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Alex Wolff' as Sean Collins *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Andrea Boehlke' as Elena Duval *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Paige Turco' as Annie Jacobs *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Alexis Densinof' as Thad McGee *'Ajiona Alexus' as Gia Montello *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Lili Reinhart' as Alyssa Sanders *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Mia Talerico' as Cassie Todd *'Max Thieriot' as Hunt Westbrook Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 713a.jpeg 713b.jpg 713c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jeff: “Oh, this is bad. I’ve never heard of a guy’s skills in bed making the woman upchuck. I’m about to call Ripley’s.” *Sabrina: “Well, I’ll see you on the next season of I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant.” *Wendy: “Oh dear Neptune.” *Dex: “I thought maybe starting something new with someone would get my mind focused on something else rather than its own deterioration.” *Chloe: “Mental illness isn’t that easy. Sometimes you need help and you need to be okay with asking for it if you want to get through it.” *Wendy: “It doesn’t matter how many people I’ve slept with, people will form their own opinions of my regardless.” |-| Music= *Sober- Kelly Clarkson *If You Leave Me Now- Charlie Puth & Boyz II Men |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_713:_Rockabye Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Wendy Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Dex Plots